a Candle for Nightmares
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: Killian's death in the other land still haunts Emma, causing Nightmares. CaptainSwan Oneshot. please read and Review!


**(Authors Note: I wrote this due to playing the song "Say something" by great big world so if you want the full effect you can play it in the backround as you read if you'd like, ether way I hope you like it! )**

Charming pulled his hand back and Hook fell to the ground motionless.

Emma ran towards him placing her hand on his chest looking for any sign of a heartbeat, but there wasn't any.

"No you can't do this to me" she quickly checked his pulse only to find the same result before finally leaning down and kissing him, a slow kiss, hoping it would work like it did the last time, he couldn't be dead, it would would work, it always worked in the story's, it had to work.

But it didn't.

She kept trying and trying before Tears ran down her face And she realized, He was gone.

"Killian no... say something Please.. Killian come back to me." She brushed his hair away from his face before laying her forehead on his and sobbing.  
He can't be gone. He can't. He became a hero, he didn't deserve this.  
She should have been the one to die. it was her fault, She should have saved him, there must be a way to bring him back, he had to come back to her, he couldn't leave her not after all his promises about being different.

"I'm a survivor Swan."

More Tears ran down her face as She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head on her lap "Killian please."

*Emma, Emma!*

Emma woke in tears, and bolted up to find her mother shaking her shoulders

"Hey..its alright, it was just a nightmare"

Emma looked around and tried to catch her breath. Snow sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder

"hey your alright, your safe, we all are."

Emma nodded "Right..sorry, it just.."

"seemed so real?"

Emma nodded "to real."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Emma started picturing it all in her head again and quickly replied "Nope."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Snow grabbed her phone off the charger "Wanna call him? Just to make sure he's alright? "

She took the phone and looked down at the time 3:54 am  
"I shouldn't he needs to sleep, hell You need to sleep, you've got enough sleep problems with baby Neal every night"

Snow smiled "hey don't worry about it, I don't mind it, and nether will he..I'll be right back"

She walked downstairs before coming back a few moments later with a small white candle.

"What's that?"

she placed it on the small stand before grabbing a lighter

"its a nightmare catcher, the candle pulls all the nightmares away, "

Emma smiled "like a dreamcatcher?"

"Exactly."

She lit the candle filling the room with a faint light "There. now you can sleep again"

Emma leaned back against her pillows "Thank You, Mom."

Snow, shocked, smiled happily "Of course Emma, Anytime. I'll be right downstairs if you need me. "  
she started to leave before turning back "Call him."

Emma nodded "I will" She waited until she was out of sight before calling Killian, she really shouldn't but she knows its the only way she'll ever be  
able to sleep again, she just needed to make sure.

It rang four times, just long enough for her to start panicking before he answered half yawning "ello?"

She sighed in relief "Hook its Emma I'm sorry I know its late "

"nonsense love, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I Just.. I had this dream and I just, wanted to make sure you where alright"

" I'm fine love , I'm safe , are you?"

"Yeah just worried, I needed to hear your voice"

"I'm here as long as you need me"

Emma smiled and laid down "Thank you"  
She could tell he was smiling on the other end "can you tell me a story?"

"it would be my honer, what kind of story would you like?"

"I don't know anything, Something from your adventures?"

"As you wish." He told her a story from his pirate days, about a man named Davey Jones who was not in fact related to him,

but still had a terrible curse put on them. when he was finished nether of them wanted to hang up so they ended up falling asleep with there phones beside them,  
and the candle must have worked because nether of them had any more nightmares.

( **What do you think? Love it? Hate it? let me know! please review because it makes my day! and thank you so much for reading! )**


End file.
